The Power Is Yours!
"The Power Is Yours!" is the 34th episode of Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 34th episode overall. It aired on October 9, 2017. Synopsis When Lord Boxman is trashing the Plaza with pollutants, K.O, Rad, and Enid recruit Captain Planet to help. Plot A frustrated Lord Boxman starts out this episode by yelling at someone for their disgraceful work performance, only to reveal the person being scolded is himself in the mirror. Boxman's desk telecom is buzzed by Ernesto informing him that an "efficiency expert" has arrived. Boxman tells Ernesto to send them in. With Boxman facing toward the window, smog fills the room, and to Boxman's surprise when he turns his chair around the person making it is a sexy middle-aged woman in a skin-tight jumpsuit with blonde hair draped across one of her eyes. She introduces herself as Dr. Blight, and with her artificial intelligence companion MAL, she sells the lovestruck Boxman the idea that by polluting the planet, Boxman can make a ton of money by destroying the world. Boxman interrupts asking why she wants to destroy the world when they both live in the world. Dr. Blight reiterates her justification for doing it because "No one believes that climate change is real!" Blight then activates touch screen button on MAL and a giant aerosol can pop out of the Boxmore factory ceiling. Blight laughs maniacally while stating that her "O-zone Killer" requires the burning of garbage and logs to produce smog that will cover the whole planet in smoke. Boxman joins in the laughter as do the Boxmore robot children when they enter the room. As the earth is covered in smog, ice caps melt, the temperature rises, and Plaza parking lot begins to flood. Meanwhile in Gar's Bodega, K.O. notices the smog entering the store and tries to get Rad and Enid to pay attention to it, to which the teen employees think nothing of it, even as K.O. points out that it feels like summer where it should be winter. Rad and Enid then go outside stating they are going to take advantage of the new lake where the Lakewood Plaza parking lot should be. Floored by Rad and Enid's nonchalant attitude and shocked by the trash littering the parking lot, K.O. asks if there is anyone who could help. That is when Kwame shows up on a jet ski covered in solar panels. He introduces himself to K.O. and explains he has five power rings. He possesses the ring with the power of Earth. Rad walks by and burps fire from a Dragon Burrito, which impresses Kwame enough to give him the ring with the power of Fire. K.O. calls to Enid to get her attention where she is wearing sunglasses and holding several popsicles. Kwame decides that because Enid is cool under pressure, she can have the ring with the power of Water. Since K.O. cares the most about climate change, Kwame gives him the ring with the power of Heart. Just when the four are about to let their powers combine, Brandon and A Real Magic Skeleton notice that Kwame is giving out power rings and want one too. But Kwame says he only has one ring left, the ring with the power of Wind. With no time to choose who gets it, he decides to tell them they should share it. With their powers ready to combine ("Let our powers combine! Earth!" "Fire!" "Wind!" "Water!" "Heart!" "Go Planet!") they summon Captain Planet. ("By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!") K.O. pulls out a Pow Card with Captain Planet who has a power level of Planet. Captain Planet then flies over to Boxmore where he tells Dr. Blight it has been a while since they last battled. He then sucks up all the smog around the Boxmore factory into a sludge ball and caps the factory smokestacks disabling the smog temporarily, then slings some sludge at her. But Boxman is still up and he uses Darrell, Raymond, and Shannon, who he has transformed into a carbon laser cannon which weakens the Captain that he falls apart back into the rings. This causes the Plaza Planeteers to fight among themselves and Kwame to panic, recalling how it was the same discord that caused the original Planeteers to break up and get regular jobs. K.O. uses the power of Heart to bring everyone back to their senses. Before they attempt another try at taking down Blight and Boxman, they go into a montage where they clean up the plaza, diverting the water from the parking lot into the dry ditch in the back, picking up trash, and--in a sappy manner--installing solar panels on the roof of Gar's. After the montage, they re-summon Captain Planet who is reinvigorated by their small efforts to help the environment and defeats Boxman blowing up his factory right about when Boxman tries to touch Blight's hand. Accepting her defeat and leaving the Boxmore factory in ruins, Blight escapes causing chaos elsewhere leaving Boxman brokenhearted. Back at the Plaza, K.O. thanks Captain Planet for defeating Boxman and is eager to see the Captain save the rest of the world. That's when the Captain breaks the bad news to K.O., and subsequently the audience, about how he, Kwame, and the other Planeteers tried doing that years ago only to result in fruitless victory, mirroring that in real life things didn't get better like they had hoped because the effects of climate change became irreversible. The episode ends with a Planeteer Alert, a public service announcement which appeared at the end of every episode of Captain Planet, telling the audience to not lose hope because there are still things they could do the help the environment. This PSA segment is drawn in they style similar to the original Captain Planet series, of which the original Planeteers make a cameo but the OK K.O. characters also appear, drawn in Captain Planet style providing helpful tip to preserve the environment and ends with Captain Planet's signature catch phrase: "The power is yours!" Characters * KO * Enid * Radicles * Lord Boxman * A Real Magic Skeleton * Brandon * Gregg * Potato * Dolph Fin * Dogmun * Cool Sun * Kwame * Captain Planet * Darrell * Shannon * Raymond * Mikayla * Jethro * Ernesto * Dr. Blight * MAL (non-speaking) * Mr. Gar * Gaia (non-speaking cameo) * Wheeler (non-speaking cameo) * Linka (non-speaking cameo) * Gi (non-speaking cameo) * Ma-Ti (non-speaking cameo) Cast * Courtenay Taylor as KO * Kate Flannery as Carol * Ashly Burch as Enid * Ian Jones-Quartey as Rad / Darrell * Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman * Tessa Auberjonois as Dr. Blight * David Herman as Mr. Gar / Jethro / Brandon * David Coburn as Captain Planet * Kari Wahlgren as Shannon * Robbie Daymond as Raymond * LaVar Burton as Kwame * Ben Jones as A Real Magic Skeleton * Chris Niosi as Ernesto Gregg, Potato, Mikayla, MAL, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-Ti have no lines in this episode. Although being casted in the credits, Raymond and Shannon also have no lines in this episode, but they can be heard laughing. Video OK K.O.! KO Fights Pollution as Captain Planet! Cartoon Network "The Power Is Yours" Special - OK K.O.! (Promo) OK K.O Lets Be Heroes! - The Power Is Yours (Clip) OK K.O.! The Power Is Yours Cartoon Network Trivia * Dave Coburn and LeVar Burton reprised their respective roles as Captain Planet and Kwame from the original 1990 series. ** The reason that the original Planeeters disbanded may be that their voice actors couldn't return, as Joey Dedio (Wheeler) has been freelancing, Kath Soucie (Linka) is still very active and therefore was most likely too busy to reprise her, Janice Kawaye (Gi) has been doing anime dubs, and Scott Menville (Ma-Ti) is busy with Teen Titans Go!. * The heroes from Gar's Bodega have become temporary members of the Planeteers to defeat Boxman. ** Rad gets the Fire Ring, Enid gets the Water Ring, and K.O. gets the Heart Ring. ** Since there was only one ring left, A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon have to share the Wind Ring, and A Real Magic Skeleton is the one who ends up using it. Eventually they both share the rings and use its power. * A Real Magic Skeleton can open his mouth. * It's revealed in this episode that Boxmore is still losing money. * Brandon's shirt read "Heart HB+DiC" a reference to Hanna Barbera and DiC Entertainment, the production companies of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. * This is the second episode without an end card. The first was KO's Video Channel. * The fourth wall is broken in a "Planeteer Alert" PSA where the drawing style shifts to the one used in Captain Planet and the Planeteers. * Carol does not appear nor speak in this episode. However, she is credited in the end credits. ** Therefore, this episode marks the first time where Kate Flannery (Carol) has not done voice work for a crossover episode. * The ending sequence for this episode specially features a papercut of Captain Planet. * You can find a hidden pokeball in the water. * Although Raymond and Shannon were casted in the credits, they don't have any lines in the episode, but they can be heard laughing. ** The reason they didn't have any lines in the episode was because none of the writers could include the time for Raymond and Shannon to have actual dialogue, but they were still casted in the credits because they were laughing. References Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover